Leapville's Finest
by Daneroq91
Summary: A story of heroes from Leapville, taking on the growing evils in their city, it's mostly OCs but the titans will be heavily featured in future chapters, Rated M for Language, Please R&R


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, I wish I did cause it's awesome, but I don't, this is all fiction if anything in this story resmbles any facts, then, quirky happenstance =D

**Leapville's Finest**

**Chapter 1: Puke is Born**

**Ramsey :aKa: Puke**

Is this all there is to it?

I find myself asking he same question over and over again, the cigarette in my hand slowly burning as I ponder the lifetime I spent dreaming to be in thisposition I am in. For years I kept thinking that this would be the greatest thing ever! But what is so great about it? I'm on top of a building looking around the streets for…..

….oh shit!

Creepy guy following a little girl , what's that in his hand? Is that a knife? In a flash of light I'm gone, Im on a store rooftop surveying the situation creepy guy is weary some pretty funky clothes; orange jacket ripped leather pants worn off chucks. What the hell is that in his hand? It seems like a knife but it's round … I put on my glove strapping it on tight.

"no need for that brutha" a voice came from behind

My glove morphs into my trusty arm cannon pointed at thin scrawny kid.

"hey, I said no need for that" he said as brushed his hair aside

I shrugged my hand went back to normal, he pointed at the girl. "Watch" he whispered

I looked on intently the creep pulled out his weapon, dude is that a mace?

I looked at the kid behind me he just nodded at told me to just watch.

I hear the creep saying something to the girl but I cant make anything out of it. They seem to be going into a talk. As the girl turned around I threw up in my mouth, her face looked mutilated and just sewn together, I never noticed it till now that from my vantage points I never really got to see the girls face. The creepwas now in a fight with her she was thowing glass shards at him his mace did a good job on the defensive but the assult was getting heavier then suddenly the scrawny kid was behind the girl and was putting on a choke hold. She just threw him off her shoulder and he disappeared. Before I could think he remartarialized by the pavement.

"Hey brutha a litle help over here!" He shouted.

With no second thought I flashed right behind the girl and gripped by the waist, my glove morphed into a mechanical by this point. WHACK HER! WHACK THIS CRAZY M… before I could finish the girls head turned 180 degrees and screamed at my face I could see that see wasn't human she had likeover 50 fangs and her skin was the color of mold. I puked on her face, that distracted her long enough for the creep to whack her crotch. The girl went down like a sack and she layed there unconcious I clearly saw the reason she went down. For a small frame this thing sported some package. Dumbfounded and confused I looked as these two guys tied up the girl-creature-thing onto a lampost. As they were walking off the creep looked at me, "you coming or what?"

Not really knowing what to do I decided to follow them.

So are we really just gonna let that thing hang around? I asked them.

"No, turn around dude check it" said scrawny kid.

So I did, and she-it-thing was gone.

We stopped by a park bench and the two decided to start talking.

**Wallace :aKa: Cheese**

Park benches are way cool man, totally comfy, and always has a weird smell to them.

"How is that cool?" asks this new kid we are hanging out with.

"It just is brutha, but whatevs bro I'm Cheese btw" as I offer my hand to him.

"uh yeah I that like your codename? Cheese?"

"sure is brutha, and the creepity looking creep that smells funky is my sister Creep!"

"wait she's a girl?"

Oh smokes that always pisses the hell out of Ally (Ally is my sisters real name FYI), good thing I was in the middle. Ally was like "no shit sherlock!" and new kid was really like "no way sorry man…" then Ally went on "Man? Did you just call me man?" Dammit the tension was crazy so I disappeared into the wind turning into a fart that smelled like catshit on burned hair.

"Aww Come on! Cheese! God that is awful!" screamed Ally.

"Fuck dude!" screamed new kid.

I turned back to normal, and we just laughed hard on the park bench. New kid had this crazy snort thing going on and it made Ally squeal. What weird peeps I hang out with…..

So what's your name then bro? I ask new kid.

"Uhm I don't really have a codename yet" he said

"How about BoyMan! Duh Duh Duh Dah!" Ally joked

"Oh wait what can you do? I mean I turn to gas and stuff" I said

"And I have crazy ass strength and my mace among other things" Ally added

"Cool, cool, I've gt my glove I made it it turns to a cannon and claw those kinds of things, I teleport…." new kid kept saying.

"And you puked on ManWitch!" I shouted.

We should just call you puke man!

"That's stupid man" Puke protested

I then started making an impression of him saving the day and Ally was acting like a reporter saying "Puke saves the day!"

Puke got real pissed and his glove turned to claw, I turned into gas a gain and Ally saw this and she pulled out her mace and began duking it out with puke. I still can't stop laughing at the idea PUKE hahahaha!

**Allyson :aKa: Creep**

This asshole just tried to claw my brother, and Cheese is till just laghing in the air! I don't care if this kid helped us out or not but you don't mess with my brother like that. Puke was really pounding hard that claw I don't if my mace could handle it. Then suddenly Cheese is beside him still laughing like a madman, and I almost hit them both.

"Cheese! What did you turn yourself into this time!"

"nothing just lauging gas sis!"

Puke was still quiet, so I lokked at him and said, that we were just messing aroung around, with him.

"Okay, but I'd like to taken seriously you know" he said, and he started rambling on and on about the life we lead, juvenile crimefighters, he calls us. What a nerd, but Cheese thinks he's cool. I was yawning at his stupid speech about respect and stuff when I started hearing something coming slowly at us. I told Puke to zip it, and to position himself by the trees, Cheese knew by now to turn into a soft breeze. I hid in the bushes. The thing was getting real close. It felt big the vibrations it gave were really strong, and I was starting to grip my worn out mace real tight. I felt a chill run down my spine, I knew something big was coming at us but I cant say from where. And it hit me from behind I was knocked to the ground. Cheese materialized and wailed on what ever it is like crazy, Puke gripped it by le gs and it fell down as I got back up to clobber the thing. Before I could do so though, the monster broke Pukes grip and threw Cheese off and came after me. I started to run from it and as I looked back I can clearly see who it was. It was Mammoth, a stalwart terrorizer of jump city along with Jinx and Gizmo. I kept running and when I got a good distance I hit the ground with my fists and started a small quake enough to startle Mammoth. Puke then appeared in front of me and his cannon blasted Mammoth in the face. Cheese then showed up and blasted the beast with an assortment of kicks to the head , but Mammoth was still up. I looked at Puke and shouted "Launch me!" He nodded and grabbed me by the wasist!

"What are you doing asshole!" I screamed in shock

"just trust me" he said

Next thing I knew he hit me in the back and I was hurtling towards Mammoth who had Cheese in his hands. I poised myself for a punch and "BOOM" Good night Mammoth.

Befor we could digest the whole situation we got another surprise.

Cyborg and Starfire were standing right in front of us, staring us up and down.

I started to smell something funny, not funny, rather nauseating. My eyes started to twitch at the smell, and Puke, well… he Puked.

"Dude! The kid crapped his pants!" a green skinned bird laughingly shouted to the two Titans in front of us.

"Weird post fight celebration you guys got, anyway I'm Cyborg!" The big robot man said as he approached us. He held out his hand to me. But all I manage to do was go

"Ah… Ha ha ha ha haha hi!" my eyes rolled to the back of my head as I froze in embarassment and fainted.

A/N: That's chapter one It's been so long since I made a story anywhere, hope you guys like it and please Read and review this piece. Also sorry for the lack of titans i'll make up for it in the next chapter which is soon =D Thanks!


End file.
